


Ouch - one shot

by VexedBeverage



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross comes home injured, what's a friend to do but look after him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouch - one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,   
> This is a prompt that i got to my Tumblr as part of my 100 followers celebration, i was prompted by the beautiful and amazing tamraj2001love so thank you Tamraj, and i really hope you like it :-)
> 
> Please let me know what you all think by dropping me a comment.
> 
> Much love  
> Vex

Smith threw a look over his shoulder towards the hallway as he heard the front door close. “Ross? That you mate?” He voiced into the silence of the house. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” The reply came, Ross’ voice sounding small and rough. 

Smith shot a questioning look towards the door to the room. “I thought you wouldn’t be back until tonight?” 

The door creaked open slowly as Ross came into the room, a limp evident. Smiths eyes widened and he pushed himself away from the desk to jump to his feet. He hurried to Ross and stooped to shove his shoulder underneath the other man’s armpit, leading him to the kitchen and setting him on a stool. 

“What the fuck happened to you?” Smith finally asked, eyeing the other man. 

His jeans were ripped at the knees, a white bandage evident through the hole in the fabric. His favourite Superdry hoodie was ruined, the front pocket hanging off, mud and black dirt plastered all over the back and sides. Ross’ hands were red, some of the knuckles looking swollen and sore, his right hand covered by white gauze. 

Blue met blue as Smith finally looked into Ross’ eyes, noting the graze on his cheek and half closed quality to his left eye that indicated a black eye was forming. 

Ross frowned and looked down to his hands. “I got jumped by these two guys, they took my phone and wallet and stuff.” 

Smith pulled up his own stool and sat in front of Ross, taking his hands to get his attention. “Did you go to the police?” 

Ross nodded, still staring at the hands Smith now held in his own. “Said it was all caught on CCTV so they shouldn’t have trouble finding them, then they had the first aider check me out and then they let me come home.” Ross’ voice cracked slightly on the final word. 

Releasing his hands, Smith tilted Ross’ chin up with a gentle finger so he could look at him. “You’re safe now mate, I got ya.” With that he leant forwards and wrapped his arms around Ross’ shoulders in a tight embrace. 

The hug stretched out but Ross didn’t care, he buried his face into Smiths chest and tried to take some deep breathes which descended into chocked sobs that shook both men. Smith simply tightened his hold and started whispering some soft, soothing nonsensical noises. 

After a time Ross’ sobbing slowed and his breathing evened out, he mumbled something into Smith’s chest that couldn’t be heard clearly by the other man so he drew away, Smiths hands resting on his shoulders as he studied his face. “Didn’t catch that mate?” Smith questioned 

Ross used the ragged sleeve of his hoodie to wipe at his face. “Sorry Smith, I’m being a twat.” 

Smith raised an eyebrow at his dark haired friend. “Fuck off mate, you got fucking mugged, you are allowed to lose it a bit.” 

Ross offered him a watery smile and pushed the stool back slightly. “I’m going to go and get changed.” 

Smith nodded at him and made his way towards the counter to flick the kettle on, hearing a hiss of pain behind him he spun to find Ross using the wall to support himself on one leg. 

“Twisted my ankle.” Ross supplied as Smith hurried over to help him hop his way towards his room without comment. Smith deposited the other man on the bed and walked towards the wardrobe.

“Which shirt do you want mate?” Smith asked opening the door to root around inside. 

Ross leant back onto the bed and toed his shoes off with difficulty. “Whatever you find first, it doesn’t really matter.” Bringing his uninjured foot up, he pulled off his sock in one smooth motion. “There should be some checked pyjama bottoms in there too.” 

Smith turned to see Ross grimacing at his own leg, he was obviously trying to reach down to it but his knee and ankle were both protesting. With a huff Smith threw the t shirt and trousers at Ross and sank to one knee indicating that Ross should place his injured foot on his elevated knee.

Smith sucked in a breath through his teeth as he got a look at Ross’ swollen ankle, the sock tight around the joint. He hooked a couple of fingers behind his ankle and tried to slip the material off as gently as possible. 

Ross let out an audible sigh as the sock slipped off. “Fuck! That feels better already.” 

“You need help with your jeans too?” Smith asked with a wink, his usual sexual references causing a strange flip of Ross’ stomach before he responded. 

“Not from you, you perv.” 

Smith grinned and exited the room and Ross could hear him flicking the kettle on in the kitchen. 

*********

Smith had surprised himself, sure he flirted with Ross and Trott and… well anything with a pulse really but he didn’t usually mean it seriously. This time, the comment he had made to Ross and the look on Ross’ face when he had said made him feel a twinge of rejection in his chest when Ross had told him no. 

Smith was no stranger to being attracted to the dark haired man, the first time Trott had introduced them his first thought had been something that wasn’t to be voiced out loud, it got a little worse as time went on, he would find himself thinking about Ross a lot, the flirting got more extreme and Smith was having fun with it. 

He never expected anything to ever happen between them and by the time they all moved in together Smith had managed to put his feelings for Ross to the back of his mind, he was a great friend and putting voice to his thoughts of Ross was sure to end in utter disaster, not just between the two of them but also ruining the business and maybe even his friendship with Trott too.

Smith wasn’t even sure if Ross knew about his sexuality, the three friends might talk about sex pretty much constantly but there were never any specifics or names or anything mentioned, Trott had been the only one that Smith had told about his experiences at uni in a drunken ramble just before their final exams and he hadn’t really had a chance to peruse any kind of relationship since moving to Bristol with his two best friends. 

The kettle clicked to indicate that the water was ready pulling Smith out of his dazed daydream about Ross who could, quite possibly be mostly naked in the next room, changing out of his ruined clothing. 

Shaking his head to clear it Smith quickly made two cups of tea and grabbed some cushions from the sofa. He kicked the doorframe with a foot rather than knocking. “You decent? I got you tea.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Ross answered. “Come in mate.” 

Ross was sitting back against the pillows, propped up against the headboard in his loose pyjama bottoms and faded blue t shirt. Smith set both cups down on the bedside table and dropped the cushions he had been holding under his arms onto the bed. “You should keep it elevated.” He commented before gathering the pillows into a stack and gently lifting Ross’ foot to place it on top. 

Ross glanced at the TV then back to Smith standing by the bed. “Do you want to watch some TV? I think they’re having a Red Dwarf marathon on Dave.” He voice was low and he didn’t make eye contact as he spoke. 

Smith waited until Ross finally raised his eyes to look at him and grinned. “Fuck yeah, I haven’t watched Red Dwarf in years mate!” Smith answered flopping himself down on the bed next to Ross, Smith crossed his legs at the ankle and handed Ross the remote and his tea from the table. 

*********

Smith had ignored it at first, the press of Ross’ shoulder to his own. The other man looked sleepy and content watching the TV and he didn’t want to disturb him if he had finally managed to get comfortable. 

Now his whole arm and leg was resting against Smiths and his head had lolled onto his shoulder a few times, only for a split second before he would snap awake and pretend nothing had happened. 

A large yawn punctuated the quiet during the ad break. “Ross mate, maybe you should go to sleep?” Smith suggested to the other man. “All that adrenaline and shit has wiped you out mate.” 

Ross grunted like a moody teenager. “It’s only eleven o’clock.” 

Smith let out an amused breath through his nose. “And you are ready to drop, go to sleep and you will probably feel loads better in the morning.” Ross huffed a breath as Smith got up from the bed. “Do you need me to help you upstairs so you can have a piss?” 

Ross blushed but nodded his head. “I should be able to make it myself, you don’t need to…” 

Smith cut him off with a wave of his hand. “I’ll help you to the stairs then you can use the banister to get up without me.” 

Ross nodded and swivelled his body to put his feet on the ground, he flexed his damaged ankle and was surprised that it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. 

After helping him to the stairs, Smith waited at the bottom and flicked through his phone with little interest until Ross appeared again and slid down the stairs on his backside like a toddler. “Don’t you fucking dare comment Smith” Ross warned with a pointing finger as he pulled himself back to his feet, Smith threw his hands up in surrender before putting his arm back around the other man’s waist to help him back to his bed. 

Once he was set back down he shoved his legs under the covers, sitting up to watch Smith. “Alex?” 

Smith raised both eyebrows at his name, it was unusual for Ross to call him by his first name. “Yeah?” 

Ross wet his lips before he spoke, looking nervous. “Thank you, for today. I uh… I’m sorry for crying on you and making you cart me around.” 

Smith smiled gently at him. “You’re my best mate Ross, mates help each other when they need it right?” Ross nodded at him with a small smile. “I know you’d do the same for me.” With that, Smith turned towards the door to leave. Once at the door he flicked the light and turned back for one last look at Ross who was still sitting up in the bed and looking worried. Smith stood for a moment before throwing caution to the wind, this was his friend and he needed him. “Do you want me to stay?” 

The breath of relief that came from the man on the bed was all the answer Smith needed to move back towards the bed. “They said I might have nightmare and stuff.” Ross admitted quietly. 

“Come on then, lie down and let me in.” Smith said as his hands went to his belt buckle to undo it before he dropped his jeans to the floor and kicked them into a corner. He considered for a moment if he should remove his t shirt, he didn’t usually sleep in one but would it be too weird to sleep in the bed with Ross in only his boxers? After a pause he decided that since Ross was fully clothed that it wouldn’t really matter so he pulled at his shirt and threw that in the direction of his jeans before lifting the corner of the quilt to slide into the bed. 

The bed springs creaked as Ross turned his body to face Smith. “Sorry.” He breathed across the space between their faces. 

Smith huffed back. “Stop apologising.” Ross nodded back at him in the semi darkness and Smith couldn’t help but bring a hand up to cup the side of his face, his thumb brushing gently over his cheekbone. “You are going to have one hell of a shiner in the morning mate.” 

Ross didn’t say anything back, in fact it seemed to Smith that he had frozen, his eyes locked with Smiths, he didn’t even appear to be breathing. 

Smith swallowed, his heart beating erratically in his chest as he caught a hint of movement out of the bottom of his vision. His eyes flicked to Ross’ tongue which had poked out between his lips to wet them before slipping back inside his mouth. 

“Alex?” It was quieter than a whisper, more of a breath with his name mixed in and it undid him. 

Ross’ lips were softer than he expected as they moved against his own, Smith couldn’t help but slide his body closer, his hand moving from Ross’ cheek to his neck. 

Ross pulled back first, breathing ragged. He rolled onto his back and locked his gaze on the ceiling, not saying a word. 

Smith watched him, trying to calm the butterflies currently running rampant in his stomach. “Ross?” When Ross didn’t reply he bit his lip before forcing himself to turn onto his front, he lifted himself on outstretched arms, one either side of the other man’s head to question him. “Ross, mate?” 

Ross smirked at the endearment and Smith could make out the pink hue on the other mans face even in the dark. “Smith.” 

Smith smiled down at him and decided that he had come too far to hold back. “Back to Smith now are we? You called me Alex earlier and I kind of liked it.” He admitted.

Ross narrowed his eyebrows at the other man in thought, if he said it again would that be an admittance? Fuck it. “Alex?” It came as out as a croak but it was enough for Smith who leaned down and pressed their lips together again, all caution was thrown to the wind when Ross brought a hand up to run through Smiths messy hair.


End file.
